


Covers

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a bad habit of stealing the covers at night. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers

The night had already settled in. The cool air brushing lightly across Haru's skin had a calming effect, but it still made him wrap the covers closer around himself. He could hear the sound of the ocean carried by the wind through their open window, and under his tired eyelids he imagined himself enveloped by the waves. He imagined the night sky that would be above him and the stars sparkling against it, endless. He really wanted to swim...

“Mmharu..”

Haru stirred, pulling the covers higher over his shoulders. If there was one thing he didn't want to hear right now, it was Makoto's tired voice. In its sweet, raspy tone, words leaving his lips without any thought, the way his green eyes struggled to stay open; Makoto was absolutely impossible to ignore when like this. Haru turned his head, drinking in the site of the tired boy beside him. His hair was slightly a mess, strands sticking out in angles it normally wouldn't and falling over his eyes. His lips were barely parted, the sound of his soft breaths carried over to Haru's ear. All the previous thoughts about swimming left his head only to be replaced with Makoto.

_Only Makoto._

Haru reached over and gently traced his fingertips across Makoto's hand. He felt Makoto shiver when they moved up over his arm, but he couldn't help but want to touch more.. More of that smooth skin that felt so unnaturally warm against his own. Haru's eyes were focused on his features and always caught the tiny smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. His touches probably tickled.

“Haru...” he groaned, shivering from the contact. Again, Makoto forced his eyes open and met with blue intently returning the glance.

“What is it?” Haru finally asked, voice lower than usual. Makoto stilled a laugh before bringing his hand up to catch Haru's. His curious fingers had reached his neck, just like every night before Makoto would stop him. He laced their fingers together, offering Haru a kind smile.

“You're stealing all the covers.”

Haru looked down, only now noticing that almost none of the blankets were left on Makoto's body. He had wrapped them around his legs and had them bunched around his shoulders. He frowned, tossing the blanket off of his legs and back over Makoto's. He thought that he broke his bad habit by now. Makoto hasn't been saying anything lately.. unless he's just come to tolerate it. It was a particularly cold night, which was probably why he decided to say something. Haru pushed himself up a bit and turned towards Makoto.

“So I still take the covers every night?”

Makoto pulled them back over his shivering frame.

“Most of the time, but don't worry about it, Haru. I really don't mi-” Makoto stopped when he felt Haru's hands come over his shoulders. In a quick motion, Haru pulled Makoto over onto his chest, wrapping the blankets completely over both of their bodies. This way... he wouldn't pull them over in his sleep. Haru's arms settled around his back, keeping the covers in place.

“H-Haru.. isn't this uncomfortable for you?” Makoto asked, yet still allowing himself to settle against the boy.

“Not one bit,” Haru whispered, fatigue finally taking its toll, “just sleep.”

The contrast of the warm covers and Haru's chilled skin actually felt really nice. The familiar scent of chlorine lingered on his skin and Makoto couldn't help but smile. Haru's arms around him left a tingly feeling in his chest, a security, a constant, a reminder of affection. If he had to give it a name, it would be 'home.' He closed his eyes, listening to Haru's shallow breaths and soft heartbeats, knowing that it would be all too easy to fall asleep like this.

In just a matter of minutes..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of activity lately. I was out of the country for a bit so I was out of commission. I have the next chapter of NBLTC currently in the works and hopefully I'll have it posted tomorrow or some time super soon. I just kind of missed writing silly drabbles~


End file.
